4.2 Introduction to the Developmental Research Project Program Launched in 2004, the Delaware INBRE Developmental Research Project Program's (DRPP) support of Pilot Project Investigators has been a key resource for establishing research capabilities across the state. The DRPP is intended to support the efforts of DE-INBRE investigators to become independent investigators and provides novel approaches to increase the research opportunities for young faculty and is well integrated onto the overall DE-INBRE goals and objectives. Under the program, support is provided to a cohort of single investigators to lead a collaborative or stand-alone Pilot Project that effectively utilizes the scientific and1 technical strengths of collaborating investigators and/ or mentors to advance science in one of the three shared common scientific thematic research areas: cancer, cardiovascular, and neuroscience. Figure 4.1provides an overview of how these Themes are integrated with Bioinformatics resources and centralized Research Instrumentation Centers. To meet the overall goal going forward, the DRPP will select Pilot Projects for support using a competitive process, and will work closely with P lot Project investigators and their mentors to: Develop and maintain research capacity in their individual laboratories as well as in collaborative projects. Present results at national and international meetings. Publish results obtained through the Pilot Projects in indexed, peer-reviewed journals. Obtain R01 or like independent grant awards by NIH, NSF or other agencies, that are appropriate for the investigator's IE institution (institutionally equivalent to an R01), to fund ongoing research initially supported as Pilot Projects. Investigators are required to submit a grant proposal to a peer reviewed granting program prior to the end of Year 1of DRPP Pilot Project funding and submit a competitive NIH R01 or equivalent grant (major grant submission) prior to the end of their DRPP award.. Engage students in research activities and help assure graduation of students directly supported by the Pilot Projects.